Messin' Up Time
by Caipirinha the Piranha
Summary: By a major accident in 1976, some of the students there are send forward in time.. And into Harry Potter's time. When they confront Dumbledore on this, he tells them the only Time Turner that is strong enough to bring them all back, isn't made but a year


Name: Caipirinha the Piranha  
  
Title: Messin' Up Time Chapter 1: Breakfast at Gryffindor Table  
  
E-mail: caipirinha_the_piranha@ilse.nl  
  
Summary: By a major accident in 1976, some of the students there are send forward in time.. And into Harry Potter's time. When they confront Dumbledore on this, he tells them the only Time Turner that is strong enough to bring them all back, isn't made but a year up until now. Many odd and different relationships come up and the life as the Trio and their friends knew will never be the same!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything related. JK Rowling does.. Though I wish I'd own James.. and Sirius.. and Remus.. and Ginny.. and Bellatrix.. Oh well!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Ginny walked in and sat down on the rather empty Gryffindor table. It was very early, but she didn't want to lie in her bed doing nothing.  
  
Yawning a bit, she grabbed a toast and began to butter it. She heard from McGonagall last night that Dumbledore had something important to tell today. Not that I was eavesdropping, Ginny thought to herself with a frown.  
  
She looked up when she saw something move out of the corner of her eyes and smiled up at the person moving towards her. Harry opened the Great Hall's doors and stumbled in. He yawned large and wide and ruffled his hair, trying to fully wake up.  
  
He normally wouldn't be in the Great Hall this early, but he kept having odd dreams all night, dreams Sirius being back from the dead and his parents being here with him. He sent a couple of unvoluntary chills up his spine.  
  
He saw Ginny and moved up the table to sit next to her. "You're up rather early. What's the occasion?"  
  
Ginny shrugged and shook her head. "No reason. Couldn't sleep, and you know I'm not the lazy kind of girl, lying in my bed 'till ten," she said, jokingly.  
  
She sighed and took a bite out of her toast, rubbing her eyes. "So, what brings you up this early?"  
  
Harry took a biscuit and shock Ginny a sideways smile. "Would you believe I couldn't sleep?"  
  
He broke his biscuit and started putting butter in the middle. "It was one of those nights when you dream about the oddest things and you can't get them out of your head. I gave up. Your brother accessive snoring was making me jealous." He took a bite and turned to face Ginny.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Yes, well. I can't understand how you guys can even sleep with him in the room," she said, grinning brightly. "I mean, he snores the whole castle awake!"  
  
She took a sip from her pumpkin juice and looked at him with a frown. "You sure those dreams are just that, dreams? I heard Ron talking to Hermione, that you keep calling for Sirius.." she trailed off and looked down at her plate. "I miss him, too, and all, but, if there's anything I could do to help. I mean, he is your godfather, after all.."  
  
Harry fumbled with his silverware a little bit, avoiding Ginny's gaze. He shook his head. "This wasn't one of those...but it was like it. I kept seeing Sirius and my parents and I couldn't get their faces out of my head. I suppose I might have called out, but I don't think so."  
  
He nudged Ginny with his shoulder. "Thanks for wanting to help, but there's not much anyone can do, I'm afraid. It'll just have to erode away slowy."  
  
Ginny nodded and smiled uncertainly. She didn't know what to say right now, which was pretty weird, 'cause she always had something to say. Sometimes it was good, sometimes it was bad.  
  
She sighed and put her chin into her palms. "I suppose you don't know what Dumbledore's gonna say?" she asked, before rolling her eyes, slapping her head. "Of course not, Ginny. Sorry. I heard McGonagall talking to Dumbledore last night. Told him to tell us something. She said something about, 'Those damned Marauders'."  
  
She shot a mischievious smile at him. "I don't suppose you know what she means, eh, Harry?"  
  
Harry coughed and choked a little bit on his biscuit. He started pounding on his chest. "Marauders? I-i-i-i've never heard of the Marauders," although Harry's eyes were looking upward in an 'innocent' manner.  
  
He cleared his throat and drank some Pumpkin Juice. His expression changed from surprise to curiosity. "Was that all you heard, or did they say more about the Marauders?"  
  
"Well, I didn't hear all, because I wasn't eavesdropping," she said, sticking out her tongue, though she pulled an extendable ear from under the table with a grin.  
  
"I catched something like, 'Those damned Marauder, coming here' or something. I didn't really get it.. Oh and 'Wasn't '76 enough for their likes, they had to come here and drive me mad' and, they talked about you!"  
  
Ginny smiled innocently, going back to her eggs and bacon, not looking like she would continue anytime soon. Harry, semi-forgetting that Ginny was in the room, said exasperately, "The Marauders! HERE?! That's not possible!"  
  
Remembering where he was, he straightened back up and cleared his throat guiltily. "Uh, not that I know who the Marauders are, of course."  
  
"Of course not, Harry," she said with an eyebrow raised in amusement, petting his hand assuringly.  
  
"But," she said, smirking, "what are you going to do now? I could go and eavesdr-- uh.. accidently find out what's going on, or, we could wait here 'till everyones here and hear Dumbledore out." She stood up and put one hand on her hip, the extendable ear in the other one.  
  
"What do ya' say?"  
  
Harry was biting his lip. It couldn't be the Marauders, could it? And if they were here, was his mom with them? That would be some time-turner to get them here. But then what? Hi, I'm your son and I've never met you before.... He shook his thoughts away.  
  
He turned from biting his lip to the inside of his mouth and shook his head. "You're turning more Weasley by the minute. Let's go."  
  
Ginny grinned and punched him on the arm, hard. "Of course I'm a Weasley! And I suppose I learned from the best," she said, waving her extendable ear in front of his face.  
  
"If you hang around the twins for too long, it'll be a miracle if mischief doesn't start clouding your mind too!"  
  
Harry grabbed the wriggling Extendable Ear and smiled. "Well, let's just say your brothers learned from the best, and it wasn't at all your dad."  
  
He looked around the deserted Great Hall. "Where do we go to eavesdr-- I mean, accidently hear what they're talking about?"  
  
"Well, I went up to Dumbledore's office. Though I don't remember how I got there, it was late.." she smiled up at him innocently.  
  
"And I didn't also snog with Drac-- Uhm.. I don't remember how I got there, because somebody didn't show me?" She grinned, her head going from pink to crimson as she avoided Harry's gaze.  
  
"Snog with who?? Never mind...." said Harry, staring at her and trailing off. "Well, I suppose I know how to get there..." "You do? And I'm wondering how you do.." she grinned up at him, though her face was still a bit red. "I knew you guys got into trouble a lot, but.."  
  
"To go to Dumbledore for it?" She shrugged and held her hand in front of her, gesturing him to lead the way.  
  
..To be continued..  
  
~ Next time in Messin' Up Time ~  
  
"I can't believe you two did something this irresponsable!" she yelled, and Ginny frowned, wondering if Harry heard it. Seeing him glare at her he probably didn't.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
A/N: So, what do ya'll think? If you wanna join this fic, go to and join Messin' Up Time! You can read the rules there, and the pairings. We still need most of the Marauders such as;  
  
Sixteen-year-old James Potter and Sirius Black, Remus John Lupin, Professor Snape, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and more!  
  
AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'll but all the reviews in the Notices/Updates board, so please review, or join the RPG!  
  
Caipirinha the Piranha a.k.a. Ginny Weasley 


End file.
